


Cartas

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-07
Updated: 2004-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas personas son muy persistentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartas

Justo cuando se disponía a salir un ya conocido graznido la obligó a dejar su bolso e ir por su pluma; esta vez ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de leer la carta que el cuervo traía.

 _Estimado profesor Snape:_

 _Comienzo a pensar que usted necesita urgentemente una recordadora.  
Por tercera vez: que mi nieto no sea bueno en pociones **no** significa que sea un squib.  
-Mrs Longbottom_

Minutos después la imponente ave regresaba a Hogwarts y la anciana señora se hacía una nota mental: tener un Howler listo para el día siguiente; estaba segura que el mismo cuervo regresaría.


End file.
